learning to Understand
by Leanna Y
Summary: Yue wakes up after an attack on Sakura, which Yue saved her from. The only problem is that now he has no memory of anyone, himself included. Now everyone has to try and bring the Yue they know and love back. Only problem, Yue can’t understand them
1. In the Darkness

Title:  Learning to Understand

Summery: Yue wakes up after an attack on Sakura, which Yue saved her from. The only problem is that now he has no memory of anyone, himself included. Now everyone has to try and bring the Yue they know and love back. Only problem, it would seem that Yue can't understand them either.

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Pairings: none

Side Note: First time writing a Card Captors story, so tell me what you think. All advice is welcome.

______________________________________________________________________________

In the Darkness

It was dark…

Yet he wasn't afraid, he felt oddly comfortable...

He was use to being in the dark, a part of him knew that at one point he had wanted to become the darkness… but not anymore… strange, he wondered what made him change his mind...

Another part of him realized that it was warm…

He tried to think past the fogginess in his thoughts

Tried to remember what had happened to him…

What happened?

Where was he?

_Who was he?_

But that was all he could think of before the darkness once again gained a hold of him, and pushed him back down to the place where nothing excised.

Ya I know, that was a really short chapter. But don't worry; the next chapter will be a lot longer.

: )


	2. Waking up With Nothing

Title: Learning to Understand

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Side Note: This is going to be a bit hard to understand when you get to Yue's point of view. Sorry about that, I will make it easier for you guys next chapter. Anyway, tell me what you all think and hopefully you like it. Sorry about the wait, I will try to update every few days or so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Two:_

_Waking up_

"**Kero!!"**

Sakura screamed out with fear in her voice. At the moment they were in the park, the night all around them like a thick blanket. The shadows seemed to grow and reach towards them, yet never quite reaching them. Yet even in the dark, you could see the area's of earth that was burnt and had holes in it. As if the earth had taken damage from a great force. Even the Penguin that had seemed to grow smaller with each passing year was cracked right in the middle of its head. Sakura, the young woman that she had grown into, had a mask of fear on her face, her eyes wide with horror. Her battle outfit was wrecked and fried at the edges. The once beautiful outfit of a black shirt and thin pants, with a light pink skirt, all with stairs as the theme, was in ruin. Her long brown hair was knotted and tossed around. Blooded dripped from a wound on her arm, which she ignored. Her dark shoes, which had small high heels on them, were covered in mud and dirt. Kero, the lion that she had called out to, tumbled in the air as he waved his wings trying to stay afloat. Yet try as he might, his mighty golden form was thrown into a tree, and even from here you could here the painful crack as he hit the tree.

"You should be more worried about yourself then your silly guardian's girl!!"

This came from a tall man in black robes with blood red trim. The black cloak was long, with flowing sleeves and back. The clock reached to his feet, where you were able to see his tight black boots that came to his knees. The shirt that you could see under the rode was blood red, with golden designs, that seemed to sparkle. His robe seemed to move with him, as if they were somehow connected, never getting in his way, yet always seemed to be swaying one way or another. He was dressed almost like a man in the 1900's, with his fancy shirt and flowing hair. He was handsome, with long blond hair that was wavy and soft looking. His face was like a painting, perfect nose, slanted dark blue eyes, with full red lips and long cheekbones. He was pale, and the dark robe that he wore only enchanted that feature. It was hard to imagine such a beautiful face able to cause such cruelty. Yet even as beautiful as he was, he was also ragged. His cloths ripped in some spots, and fried in others. Blood dripped from his left leg, as if something had tried to take a bite out of him. He raised his right hand to strike the young lady down, the hand already glowing with a golden light that seemed to sizzle like electricity. His face twisted in a smile that was lovely, yet filled ones heart with fear. He looked at the young girl as she began to say her spell, the magic circle down at her feet like a ray of hope.

"Do you think I will just let you say your spell with no interference?!"

The man screamed at her, with anger in his voice. As if knowing that he could not win this fight as easily as he had first thought. He had already starting to scream the words in hate and anger. Yet before he could finish his spell, there came glowing arrows that rained downed on him. And before he even could protect himself from the air born attack, there came a roar to his right. And the lion that he had though he had killed was flying toward him again; its jaws open and showing him it sharp teeth. With a lunch the lion hit the man in the hip, and the man stumbled over the words in the spell. Yet instead of dissolving like it should have, the spell took a new form, turning from the golden colure to a light green colour, and came rushing at Sakura like it had it's own will.

"_Sakura!! Look out!"_

This voice was filled with fear and warning, as the spell came flying at Sakura. The second garden of the Clow cards, rushed toward Sakura, flying from above. Sakura could only watch as the spell came at her, watching it like a movie, her body refusing to move out of the way, refusing to make a barrier, refusing to do everything that she screamed at it to do. Even as she stood frozen in fear, he pushed her aside with his right arm, and Sakura watched as the spell hit him instead. He gave a cry filled with pain, and then crumbled to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Sakura, who had fallen to the ground, gave a cry of fear when her garden did not get back up. For a moment it looked like she was going to rush to her fallen guardian's side, yet with a force of will held herself back. She looked up at the man, know as the 'Collector', and with new determination, got back up shaking to her feet and went right back into the spell. Ancient words that had no translation in English began to flow. Certain cards began to form a circle around Sakura, as if only waiting for the right word to activate

The man flung another spell at the lion that was still attacking him, and cursed as the lion was able to dodge in time, only getting his right wing hit at the edge. It was enough that the lion once again tumbled to the ground. Yet even as he turned his attention back over to the young lady, the spell that Sakura had been speaking was already completed. And with a scream of rage, the grounded that he had been standing on, seemed to open up and swallow him full. There were tremors as the earth once again righted itself, and then slowly settled back down. For a moment there was silence, everyone in the clearing watching the spot, afraid to see the man come back up. After a few seconds the young women fell to her knees, her strength finally all run out. She slowly and painfully made her way to her angle garden, praying to god that he was alright. Tears of guilt, pain and relief that it was finally over, were running down her face. Making small trails in the dirt that covered her face.

"Oh Yue, I'm so sorry. I should have gotten out of the way faster. Please, please be alright." Sakura begged her angle like guardian, as she moved her hand to his face, fearing to hear only silence from him. She looked over him, and only let out a breath that she had been holding in when she saw him still breathing. His one grand clothes were torn and bloody. His hair was matted and full of knots.

"Is he…?" This came from Kero, who had dragged himself over to them. He too was full of dirt and blood dripped from his mouth, a result of biting the Collector earlier. For a moment there was despair in his eyes, despair that Sakura had in her eyes just a few moments before.

"No he's fine. Just hurt, we'll get him some help as soon as possible."

"Sakura!! Sakura!!"

Lee came running over to them, finally freed from the curse that had been set on him. Out of everyone there, he was the one in the best of shape. This a result of being encaged in a glass bubble, one that would not break no matter how hard he had tried to free himself. He flung himself down by Sakura, already looking over the fallen guardian. "Come on, we have to get him home and fix him up."

"Do you think he's going to be alright? I don't know what kind of spell he got hit with."

Sakura said this with tears running down her cheeks. Looking at Lee, as if begging him to tell her that everything was going to be ok. It had been a rough night, and she was starting to break down form the all the emotions and horror that she had gone through.

"Don't worry Mistress; Yue will be back to his old grumpy self in no time."

Kero said this as he butted his head up against Sakura's side. She gave him a week smile, but a true smile. She used the Clow cards to help carry Yue to the car that they had used to drive here. Kero and Lee both helped her walk back. None of them looking back at where Sakura at sealed away the 'Collector' into the earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------( This is all from Yue's point of view. And I know that it is going to be hard to understand for a bit)-----

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to swim towards conciseness. The first thing that registered in his mind was that he was warm. He slowly blinked his eyes open, and gave a small gasp as light flooded them. For a few moments he blinked his eyes, trying to get use to the light that flooded them. He let out a soft grown, as his body protested with dull pain's and aches. Slowly, once his eyes were use to the light, he tried to sit up in the bed. His body felt like lead, and even with such a small movement his head burst into pain. His breath seemed to strain, as if there was a weight pushing down on his chest. For a moment, he just sat there, trying to convinces his body that yes, it really did want to get up and not go back to sleep. Finally, after blinking his eyes a few more times he looked down at himself, he was wearing black pyjamas that had used a light material. For a moment he looked around, not knowing where he was. He was in a bed, with dark blue sheets, and two dark blue pillows. Behind the bed was a bed stand with dark brown wood. It was a bit taller then the bed, and had two shelves on it where you could put stuff. On the top shelf there was a simple clock that read 2:11pm. There was also a small light to the right of the shelf. The bed was up against the wall and corner. He noticed that the door to the room was on the wall in front of him, which he could clearly see was closed. To his right, on the opposite wall, there was a long dark brown dresser that had nothing on it and right beside it in the corner to his right was a desk. It had two shelves built into it, and looked to be sturdy. It was light brown compared to the other furniture in the room. To his right on the wall which the bed's head frame was against, there was a large window, the sours of the light that had first woken him. Over all the room was very nice looking. It was regular size and not cramped, giving you more them enough room to move around. He looked at all of this, seeing it for the first time. He stopped once he realized that he had seen all that was to be offered in this room. No to mention that he really wanted to go back to sleep.

It was only at that point that he realized that he had no ideal where he was. For a second, panic entered him, panic on not knowing where he was. But he forced it down, he just had to try and think of the last thing that he remembered. He closed his eyes and… nothing. He could not remember anything about the past. He couldn't remember anything, people, places, nothing. The panic that he had forced down started to come back up, itching to swallow him whole. He forced his breathing to stay calm, and started to try and think of what he knew. Alright his name was… he had no idea. It was at this point that he started to panic. His breathing started to come out faster. _Oh God, who am I? Where am I? _He put his head in his hands, and tried to force memories out of him with just his will alone. While doing this, his head seemed to thud with each beat of his heart. There had to be something he could use. For a moment, he trembled, trying to find anything he could use. There had been… pain, and fear. He could remember that much, but there were no pitchers that came with the feelings. Yet remembering those emotions only added to his panic. And his head seemed to cause him more pain then ever. It was only hearing the door creak open that brought him out of his state of panic. He flung his head to where the door was, and saw nothing. He then looked down, and froze. Staring up at him was a lion, a lion that would probably come up to his hip. He watched it with wide eyes, trying not to move too much and draw its attention_. Aren't you supposed to hold still and not look in its eyes or something like that?_ It was golden and looked to be in good shape. It had on same kind of wearied head piece, with a _ruby (?) _in the middle of it_. _It had large brown eyes that were looking at him, maybe trying to figure out how many mouthfuls he would fill. For a moment there was silence, it looked like the lion was waiting for him to make the first move. _Or scream first. _Then the loin _smiled? _ Of course the next instant it had its mouth open, _and my, what nice teeth you have, _and jump at him from the edge of the bed where his feet where.

That was all he could take. He screamed, and flung himself off the bed. He hit the grown, and he felt pain make its way through him. Yet he ignored it and scrambled backwards till his back hit the dresser. His breath came in heavy pants, and even with his back up against the dresser, he was still trying to crawl further back. His body protest his sudden movements, and for a moment his vision went gray. His head kept up its painful thud, and his body trembled with the strain that he was putting it through. He looked at the lion fearfully, and hope to god that he had not made the situation worse. The lion was standing on the bed looking at him, almost like it was hurt. He shook his head from that thought; lion's don't get sad because their prey screamed at them. The ion started to slowly move towards him, lifting up one of its great paws and stared to come towards him. It stopped the movement as soon as he heard the whimper come from him. The lion once again open its mouth and_… said in a soft voice._

"Lre?" _I'm losing my mind; the lion just spoke to me._

That was all the time he had to think, for the next moment, the door to the room banged opened and bounced off the wall with the force. He couldn't help but flinch as the sound that seemed to penetrate his ear's and cause him more pain in his head. A young woman came running into the room, holding some wearied stick in her hands. She was looking around the room, and her gaze fell on him with confusion in them. Before he even had a chance to look more closely at her, a man came running in behind her. He was tall and lean, and holding a sword. His eyes also fell on him. The man, no, older boy spoke first, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Lre? Rae mry ohu? Wfe erfe liy bremsd." The young man moved towards him, but stopped the moment that he saw him filched back from him.

For a moment he looked at them, and realized that they were waiting for him to speak. And why did the boy have a sword on him? He decided that if the boy got anymore closer to him, he was going to start screaming. He licked his lips, and tried to speak without his words shaking.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are saying. Can you please speak English… Or another language I know." He didn't know how, but he knew that he could understand more then one language. English had been the first one that he had learnt.

The blank stares he got in returned showed him that they had no idea what he was saying to them. The older girl looked over at the lion and started to speak to him.

"Leao, gt hyr hdue yen ifre fuge lriangue td ig syrekinse?" The lion shook his head, and gazed once more at him with something in his eyes. A part of him said that it was sorrow, but he ignored that little voice in his head. He watched them all with wide eyes, jerking back from them if they got to close. He had no idea who they were, or what they wanted from him. All he knew was that he could only remember fear and pain. He wanted them to leave, to give him a bit of time to try and figure out what was going on and what to do. Everything was happening to fast. He couldn't even think straight with his head pounding like it was. And he knew that if they wanted to hurt him, he would have no chance at defending himself. Even know they were starting to blur around the edges. And his body seemed like it was getting heavier and heavier to him. Fear began to pump its way into him. _Why am I so weak?! What did they do to me?_ _Please, just leave me alone!!_

"Juagr? Iy ehydsthi frlart?"

He flung his head once again to the door, and saw an older man this time make his way slowly into the room. The man's eyes noticed him by the dresser, and the man frowned. Maybe it was the look in his eyes that had the older man convinced that something was wrong.

"Yhde hgjtuw nksier ndhasuer twoerhy eith huerffn. L hiwey heyrgf cndfrtu andfrff hertu hcgnvy frt thejf irtm jr husd kuef gheifh. Wfh hcdurh jdufhe hdabdfmg heyvbs hdqi fhuenf hdieur ncha." The girl seemed to be able to say that all without taking even a breath.

"Hue bsyterj toyus hfysur kdubrtw forh a ndueh. Bj hsuye lsjjk uh nu, hsye hstdec. I'kk hsye bh ysdf nchysd ncj hysn tj ncdj kfon." The older mans words were calm and warm.

The older girl, boy and lion all seemed to pause and take in what he had just said. Then with a final last look at him they all started to leave. The boy putting an arm around the girl and even from here he could hear the sobs from her. For a moment he felt guilt, guilt that he had hurt her. But at the same time he was too scared to pay to much attention to them. He turned his eyes over to the older man, and watched him. For a few moments, the man turned to the bed that he had been sleeping on, and started to make it with his back facing him. Even while the older man was doing all this, he did not take his eyes from him, watching for any sudden movements.

The man turned back to him, and slowly, so as not to startle him, offered him his hand. For a few seconds, he just stared at the hand, and then back into the face of the man. The man or the father probably, had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had a kind looking smile, and a lean face; He looked to be in good shape and healthy, with only a few wrinkles. Oddly enough, he felt safe with this man. And slowly, ready to take back his hand if proven wrong; put his hand in the older mans hand. The man gently pulled him back to his feet, and led him towards the bed. Even as he stumbled over nothing, the men seemed more then willing to take more of his weight onto himself. Of course, considering on how he was almost falling down, it's not like he had a choice, unless he was planning on dragging him. Finally, they made it to the bed. _How the heck did it get so far away?_ The father figure, he decided to name him, pushed him into bed, and then with well practised movement tucked him in. Not that he minded too much, his eyes were already starting to close. His body already starting to shut down, not liking what he had put it through. All the emotions and everything that he had gone through today had already started to drift away from him. And once again his mind was pulled to the darkness.

_The reason that Yue felt safe with Sakura's dad is that he has the presence of Clow Reed. All the good parts of Clow Reed anyway. You will see what I mean in the next few chapters. Hope you all like it : )_


End file.
